


As long as there are stars in the sky

by Feather_Dancer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything's going wrong already, F/M, Gen, Joy of customers, Strickler's on his bastard juice, This AU makes no sense, Who is the Trollhunter? Heck if anybody but the Trollhunter knows, Yet I as the author am here for it, trollhunter au, zouxie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: A Wizard does not make mistakes, he creates unexpected possibilities.That however would be an understatement for the sheer chaos Merlin manages to cause when his own apprentice is chosen to be the next bearer of the Amulet, one who is less than impressed at this development.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	As long as there are stars in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late one night somebody made a suggestion for somebody to draw Trollhunter Douxie and despite being exhausted, I quickly scribbled something. Since then this complete disaster of an AU concept has been living and evolving in my head rent free in both drawn and written form. This first chapter is the result of smidge over a week frantic writing because it would not leave me alone, enjoy!

_Far across this red horizon - I am walking down the line  
I am picking up the pieces - That this storm has left behind_

~~~

Across the very fabric that is woven of time and space there are certainties in the life it creates, events that are consistent by occurring over and over again with light variations all the while staying on a "true path" with the defined expectations of what is to follow them. One of these that resounds even louder than most is that the fabled Courageous will be felled in battle with the Vicious upon a specific bridge within Arcadia where by throwing himself to the mercy of the sun a new Trollhunter will then rise and inherit the title. This will breathe something **new** into an age old conflict that had stagnated into a fierce stalemate and often favours a _human_ child to come forth and bear the mantle, dragging them into a world of secrets hidden beneath their very feet with the strong belief that they should not whisper a word to another soul and the insistence that they bear this cursed journey alone.

However, on very rare occasions this persistent course manages to diverts ever so slight or even into a wildly uncontrollable direction thus creating new possibilities that otherwise _could never have_ or perhaps _never should have_ _been_. This is but one of those occasions.

~~~

Kanjigar had not yet returned.

In honest truth it should not have worried the renowned Blinkous Galadrigal as much as this turn of events was doing. After all! Ever since being called for duty and thus required to relinquish his scholarly duties for that of protection, the older troll had taken them as seriously as his beloved studies had once done in their stead. Be it with chipped stone, an embedded wound or even (Perish the thought!) light sun-staining from time to time it would always merely be a question of when he would return for even the rising Ram would only keep him at bay until dusk swept the cursed light away. Their Trollhunter had proven dependable and had _survived_ far longer than many of his predecessors had done if not the longest of all of them! And yet... On this night after being quite unable to bear the incessant need to fidget whilst being unable to do any longer his feet had somehow found their way to the base of the crystalline staircase and his six eyes had felt unequivocally drawn to watch for a glow to flourish in the gloom to announce his old friend's return thus put to bed the ill feeling echoing in his very core.

Maybe it was the strange desire Kanjigar had had about coming to the library doing it, the one where he had been chatting away merrily to AARRRGGGHH and himself to reminisce on old times they had shared on the Surface, particularly the strange human contraptions called planes, because it was a rather out the blue thing to query even in jest before departing for a routine patrol above. He _had_ seemed tired too admittedly, one could almost think of it as being worn by the world, but alas he was still keen to go ahead anyway and refused the suggestion of rest and who was he as a humble learned mind to tell off _the_ Trollhunter, hm? It was hard enough to make him stay upon his bed furs and keep him there when injuries occurred and while healthy in body? It would simply not be possible to contain no matter how many guards blocked all doorways and windows! Stubbornness was certainly something his son had inherited in spades much to his chagrin, that and the fierce pride which sadly had not tempered by a humbler nature.

"Blast it all," the conundrum mutters making his way steadily up the steps with a scowl, a pair of hands are on his hips and a third sits under his chin to allow him comfortably muse aloud.

"I do suppose a little peek won't hurt. Ah and best I take the sewers I suspect the old Ram is at a rather ghastly height by this hour and I would not hear the end of it if I went and did something so reckless on account of such bothersome thoughts."

From what Blinky has managed to surmise over his long years is that there is a saying that appears to cross the various races of this world in one form or another and that is in that trusting your gut (Or closest equivalent) is the talk of someone wise for it will not steer you wrong in your time of need. As he wanders on autopilot through the large pipes knowing that there would be a nice and safe view of the bridge far enough away from human eyes if he takes the next left then switches over to the storm drain, his own "feeling" slowly morphs with each step he takes without any rhyme or reason to it or suggestion as to what. It remains formless for an extended period not willing to latch onto any possibility until his very location begins to create the ghastly picture of something terrible had happened outside the protection of their wards. By the time he has subconsciously broken into a full sprint the name of Kanjigar rings almost as loud as the water splashing about his heels.

For reasons he will never be able to quite recall upon reaching the end of the viewing spot he chooses to check the right of the bridge first of all to find that there was not a thing to be seen other than the usual snacks thrown out of the human auto-mobiles above them and it is enough the briefest moment hope began to bubble and rise. Aha! Yes! Nothing bad at all here not even the signs that Bular had venting his fury with crude paint as seemed to happen every so often on the supporting structure of the bridge. Oh truly how silly of him it was to get so worried! With a far lighter heart his gaze turns to the left where all appears about the same... But _wait_ , is that what appears to be rubble? Now that certainly was not there when last he had a trek on the Surface some nights ago hmn how very odd, he ponders while squinting. Except there was an awful lot of it which is a mite strange and even at this distance it appears shaped almost? Large too, not the usual wastage and far too visible for som-

"No!" With horrified realisation open palms slam the grate. There scattered about in the treacherous glow of the morning's rays lay the final resting place of a troll so daringly close to hearth and home just as his worst fears had suggested.

_Their Trollhunter had fallen_

Blinky's voice cracks and warbles as he mumbles frantic _no_ 's to himself over and over through the flowing of tears completely unable to get a straight thought beyond his teeth whilst still staring at the remains of the warrior, no his _friend_ , that was perfectly protected and yet utterly exposed well beyond his reach. The concept that he could suddenly be gone from this world so suddenly and with nary a soul to realise but him makes him feel sick to his stomach. What this could possibly mean for the Market now they had lost their vaunted protector as had the larger world beyond it? Rubbing away at his face with a sniffle he curses his numerous eyeballs making it harder to keep on top of them all while trying to think past the desire to simply allow the mire consume. Oh, he **needs** to report this to Vendel, immediately even! But as long as the Amulet rests with the body he is now duty bound to stand guard and watch for however protracted amount of time it takes for a successor to be chosen lest the wrong hands manage to find it there first, all alone. Pressing his forehead against the metal he whispers a trollish prayer for the dearly deceased hoping that it still may reach him in the Void.

_ "Tez lu yuriken wava yem otzum, von gwabbena erkl." _

For a time marked endless he remains there with a pair of hands unmoved while the others rest between covering his mouth and the reignited need to fidget inside one of his many pocket satchels for the simple need to hold onto something real trying in vain to mentally rehearse quite how on this great earth to word this when his great mind positively deserts him. Their leader is a stubborn old goat but wise enough to suffer no fools gladly and would he take kindly to the concept of finding out he had been out wandering past the dawning hour in his worrying, _particularly_ when nobody knew where he had disappeared off to beforehand though he may get some leeway due to the unexpected circumstances he has found himself in. He will _no_ t be allowed such a thing with the Council however and there is no mistake in the fact that sooner or later a summons will be issued that he simply must be prepared to answer down to the very letter without any of these tears that continue to fall with every blink. Alas he is plagued by every attempt to think about the trials ahead swiftly turning into a tangle of both hoping that Kanjigar's final moments were not spent in suffering despite appearances suggesting otherwise and how the incoming lockdown will prevent any of them leaving here lest Bular start picking them off one by one. The body will need retrieving tonight the second it is safe too, no doubt Draal will understandably commandeer it, with full guard to ensure their safety.

Possibly it will all simply come down to "flapping it and hoping for the best" if he used the term correctly, it _seemed_ plausible at least, he muses unable to tear his gaze away from the outside lest an unknown shadow reach into where he dare not tread.

... _Wait_

By the very tips of his hearing a scraping noise is caught, deafening in the stillness of the morn when his eyes are even able to notice a thing. Placing a hand over his brow the troll squints again with the utmost scrutiny to witness some of the pieces of stone shift and rumble until glowing blue bursts from them akin to a butterfly emerging from a cocoon hurtling into the air higher and higher before disappearing to where even on his best night he could not possibly follow it and his composure breaks in the form of a fist banging in irritation. It was going _away_ from them could that mean their new protector belongs to a different home than theirs? Perish the thought, right here is where they are needed most where danger lurks on their very doorstep!

"My word, this is quite the kerfuffle you have left for us isn't it my old friend? I do hope that you will be willing to guide is in spirit for I fear we may be needing your wisdom more than ever."

Scrubbing away at his face in a final attempt to make himself more presentable for the descent, the shouts of excitable humans hurtling down the canal send him scuttling back into the darkness lest they somehow catch a glimpse all the while feeling quite simply at a loss. It's all the more important now that word gets back before any panic starts to spread and then with assistance they might begin the important task of tracking down the newly chosen before something far more untoward gets to them first. There is nothing to be done about that now however, only hope and pray that will be enough to tide them over.

"May luck be with you stranger, whoever you might be. _ Wemmen koppeni ele yurikena vorni fezi." _

~~~

Sometimes you wake up and immediately get this vague feeling about how your day is going to be sorda like this premonition gifted that lets you know if it's worth getting out of bed at all which is ideal for somebody who is not a particularly morning person to begin with. In this case however it is less one of _those_ happening and more of a current cat-shaped creature who is draped across his legs absently batting away at his toes for attention after the alarm was slept through without even a hint of mercy. A vague swat back under the covers attempts to stop culprit but that only makes claws come into play and a pained noise to emerge from underneath the cluster of pillows.

"Mnnn _get off it's too early_."

"It's not when you set the time to wake up and flatly ignore it, dear boy. Now, up you come!" Archie replies in an utterly obnoxious sing-song voice once more digging his claws into the blanket to emphasise the point he would not be leaving him alone anytime soon and _certainly_ not while his breakfast was on the line the longer the inevitable is denied.

With another groan an arm appears to swipe aimlessly at the beside until fingers manage to trace the edges of the digital clock and withdraws it with all the speed of a depreciated snail for a better look. Clearly it was not to his liking from the way it is spat out again seconds later and the voice managing to become even more muffled from the wizard burying his face even deeper to be as far away from the cruel waking world outside as long he can get away with.

"Don't even open fer there for twoooo more hours 'm having a lie in jus sod off pleeease."

"Ah! Be that as it may _you_ left a mess there last night after your studying vowing to tidy it all up after you had laid down for a while. This is a curtsey call to hold you to it as the jolly good friend that I am."

" _Auuuuugh_."

Douxie only manages to suffer the indignantly of a an incredibly determined (And rather smug) associate for a few more minutes before very grudgingly he relents by slouching out from under the covers and meanders off to the bathroom barely awake and utterly incapable of keeping his balance from canting this way or that for any more than a few steps. Feeling the tiniest bit sorry for the immortal teen, the wakening aide sneaks off to the kitchen to put the kettle on for that all important caffeine intake thankful that as ever enough water has been left ready then drags out one of the stronger boxes of tea as a peace offering. This does not however stop the appearance of a tin opener nor the pilchards spun to show clearly why they are there though these are placed well enough away from the box on the counter that there's no risk of an addled brain managing to mix the two of them up and put fish in a mug. Again.

The morning routine had been pretty standard since they had been able to settle down in Arcadia with the dramatics of this variety being at their worst on those scarce off days or after volunteering to help cover at Mr. Benoit's if the shop was able hold out being opened a bit later than normal putting his other duties on an even later backburner. It would start by lurching your way to the shower and praise the existence of hot water, throw on some clean clothes, decide you look like you got dragged out the gutter at some point and should probably put more of an effort into your appearance, stuff everything into the washer before they become a pestilence on the floor then try and finally figure out how to make tea without burning your hand off in the process. On top of all that, _if you're feeling particularly daring_ , have some breakfast instead of skipping until lunch and relying on whatever smacks you can scrounge in the meantime. Today would not be one for cereal or toast however, with not having much sleep from rolling in during the wee hours it will take too long to be functional enough to grasp the concept of food let alone eating it: The smell of the fish alone was making his stomach churn menacingly.

Now slumped in the ratty kitchen chair with a drink being nursed carefully between the stings of heat he tries to think of everything on the old mental itinerary rattled up for the day for lack of anything better to do until wakefulness finally comes along. There's no shifts unless there's another emergency pick up though will need to make a drop in tonight to pick up his paycheque and boy he's ever thankful they were okay with his preference of paying it in manually so it passed through his own hands first, old habits and all. Aside from the reminded cleaning it should be a pretty predictable day to day ahead even if it's certainly going to result in crashing out something fierce later on, studying is all very well but you can't invent new hours in the day to try and cram everything in without suffering, bed at a decent hour was always the first one to take the hit without fail. Maybe he could snaffle half an hour or so to hang out with Zoe for a bit if customers don't get either of them first as that'd be pretty nice been a few days since they were able to do anything more than text at odd hours whenever there was a spare minute laying around. Finishing the last of the tea, it's enough of a thought to bring a slight smile to his face through the exhaustion.

When the caffeine has forced him into some sort of functional state they make to leave the apartment together with an additional backpack filled supplies and Archie trotting alongside like an unusually loyal cat that never seeks to stray too far beyond their kin looking unremarkable with his glasses shed to help further lend to the illusion of normal. The pair of them part ways in the fresh air as they often did with the unspoken plan to meet up at the shop later when he may feel like a comfortable nap in the luxury of safety even if it meant suffering the indignantly of overhearing rude customers who know curses in more varieties than even _they_ have heard. It was hilarious really how on occasion those very same would fawn and say how cute he was, sneaking him a tidbit and hoping the owner wouldn't notice even though no matter how discreet he always would. Never one to judge though because if anything the amateurish attempts to be stealthy were rather amusing for an old hand to watch.

The **biggest** yet most mundane issue that tended to crop up nowadays is that a constant animal companion tending to draw the wrong kind of attention or even risked being barred entry to places which never used to happen this much? Neither were particularly thrilled with the idea of pretending he was a service animal as a loophole thus the best solution seemed to be spending time apart casually having the additional benefit of a spot of spying on anything of potential interest that may be happening within the town in places where a human would draw too much attention by idly poking around without any just cause. Not that he never did anything like this _before_ of course, it was just now it became an activity to do rather than an essential part of passing through the world under the radar or a means to put food into their bellies. They simply adjusted to differing trends as they always did. Be it the fear of black bringing ill to lands, a stranger unexpected or simply not knowing the tongue well enough to converse without resorting to some form of charades, centuries of living tends to make you rather adaptable to the times you find yourself in and it was embraced wholeheartedly as much this was an _excellent_ excuse to duck out of helping with the cleaning rather conveniently for a few hours. It is always the humble felines you should be keeping the wary eye on, the mischief is written on their whiskers.

The timing was to utter perfection as always, scarcely a meow needed to be uttered for the door to be opened on cue, allow him entry and closed again after him by an older looking gentleman who looked rather baffled that he'd done it entirely on autopilot in the middle of a _bookstore_ of all places. Douxie, looking marginally better than he had been, merely laughs from behind the counter and jokes that as the official shop mascot he has that effect on people so not to worry about it too much. The act is played up even further by an appreciative curl around his willing servant's legs before casually sauntering off with tail raised like a flag to where a bed had been squirreled amongst the shelves out of immediate sight. There were a few of such spots dotted about to allow him to take whichever best suited his mood or need for quiet and this one happened to be perfect for observing the floor while remaining findable for any stray hands that may hunt for a furry void while pretending to be enamoured with something else and he in turn was feeling a little indulgent to their whims. The blanket is shuffled into prime position to the clinked sounds of a till that had once been state of the art and now lay rusted and worn being rung for a receipt, electronics tended to risk leaving paper trails that specific clientele endeavoured to avoid and was something that was rather understandable in this digital age. Settled, sleep begins to sing her siren's song into his ears to the now far quieter rustle of papers and books being placed back onto shelves and Archie embraces her fully with a lingering purr.

It is the waft of food in the air beginning to seep into his dreams which causes a nose to sniff out for the culprit before eyes even manage to open and are swiftly enticed too by the distinct crinkling of cling film being unwrapped that drags him from bed with a yawn and lingering stretch that is far more dignified than that of somebody _else_ who had awoken earlier. The space was absent of any bodies otherwise thankfully thus after one final check with an ear just to be sure nobody will catch sight he rises onto two paws replacing his eyewear and wanders into the open door of the backroom to discover a sandwich sitting there on a low table ideal for his stature on a plate. Ever so kindly it had even been lightly heated to counter the persistent chill of the mini fridge.

"Managed to get you tuna salad today, no mayo and freshly made before I got there. Mighta stole an onion or two tho, sorry."

Douxie's reply is the sound of the plate being dragged into a cat's clutches and taken to a chair to eat in comfort off any paws in a way that would appear disturbingly human to anybody not used to it. When seated as well he is given an expectant look to which some form of strange flaked pastry square is raised in answer for what exactly _he_ is eating, it looks to be some form of pocket stuffed with meat and vegetables that sizzles from a recent spin in the microwave causing the apparent need for paper to even be able to hold the thing while it hovers over the plate.

"Was on offer couldn't say no even if it _does_ tend to get everywhere. Still water in there if you want, trying to hold off having anything hot to drink case we get a rush this afternoon and the washing up backlogs again. Don't need another Wednesday," he says between a mmm. The bakes were always a tasty favourite assuming he could snag one before other people got wind and bought the lot out so fact it was even cheaper than normal was an added bonus. Meant more saved for another day and maybe even another of these.

"You missed that Casey bloke by the way, was back on his weekly bargain hunt. Got all huffy over the concept of other people touching the wares, went off on one about how it wasn't publisher new _then_ started demanding discounts. Keeps inching his way to a lifetime ban and man am I looking forward to it."

A snort comes over the half-eaten bap between a piece of lettuce that stands tall and defiant despite multiple attempts to grab it with his teeth.

"You are as ever far too nice for your own good, my friend."

"What can I say? I'm a firm believer in the possibility of customer redemption arcs." It is spoken so deadpan that after a single beat they both break out into spirited laughter afterwards. The remainder of the break is filled with pleasant chatter of how things had been while they eat, plans that are to be, a prodding question if he really doesn't want more tea or at least an energy drink which is summarily brushed off and a slight random detour on the wonders of the humble microwave until they get interrupted by the front door opening followed by the sounds of shoes summoning the endless need for customer service. Grudgingly the half-eaten almond square has to be abandoned so that Douxie may go forth and greet the newcomer with an apology for his tardiness, a grin and the question of what things they have in mind for this particular visit.

Archie chooses to remain conspicuously absent from the floor after showing a remarkable level of restraint by not committing thievery and instead putting the treat, now bundled in paper, back into the fridge before returning to the sacred art of eavesdropping. Safely out of view whilst not having to pretend to be anything other than what he is it is highly amusing how there are all these people clattered about hunting for prizes ignorant to something magical that might be but a spine or two to their right, ah hiding in plain sight really did wonders for no end of problems. This shop had over the years become somewhere for the buying and selling of items destined to be burned or conveniently "lost" had they been found yet here they survive sitting under the guises of anything from romantic fiction to the rather off kilter stories of medieval conspiracy. These strange fancies of human reading could be fun however, Archie himself was currently dabbling in a rather charming series where a cat acted as an aide to a woman keen to solve the mysteries of the town whether the police liked her to or not. The irony was honestly incidental. Really.

When the boredom begins to get the better of him he unfortunately manages to catch the eye of a toddler who upon seeing a ordinary looking black cat trotting out onto the shop floor immediately points him out to the shriek of _kittty!_ at the very top of their young lungs causing ears to flatten while his skull rattles from it. Oh he will be eternally grateful for when they are summarily shushed and encouraged towards door before they have a chance to make a beeline for him as the youngest tend to when they have such a mission in mind but right now everything feels fizzy. Remaining rooted to the spot hunched up and bristled long past the distinct click of the door it is not until the sudden sensation of a palm running over his shoulder blades that seek to coax the worst tension out of his muscles does anything begin to sink in nor is a word is spoken by either until his tail begins to de-fluff back into it's original size.

"Um so _yikes_. You alright?"

" _Ears. Ringing_."

"Honestly same... Want me to give you a boost to the high spot so you won't have to jump?"

The answer would be indistinguishable in any known language and without any retort to suggest otherwise, Archie is scooped up with the greatest of care and held to his chest with a gentle massage about the base of his ears while he is taken upstairs well out of range of being bothered again. It is mentioned that they had been _fine_ beforehand if a bit attracted to shiny objects as tends to be the case and that it was just sheer bad timing that had set him off. He'll try and keep the noise down a bit too so that he may hopefully have a post food nap in peace without any further incidents though none of this gets any form of response. Now standing before the additional goodies available for people to peruse should they decide to venture, Douxie holds him up making sure to support his back paws as far as he can manage to vastly cut the distance left to be scrabbled up and finally flop in the plush cat bed with a whumph uncaring for how undignified the face plant would look to anybody that could somehow see up there. The wood is given a faint tap to signal that he was being left to it leaving him safe in the knowledge that the wizard would actively ask any further comers to treat the space more like a library before a headache can begin to bloom for either of them.

_Tap tap - Tap tap_

The noise was starting to get beyond the point of insufferable. While he's _certain_ it was a deliberate indicator for attention using who knows what he found to paw for the past few minutes, right now he's stuck down here with basic cleaning duties and a side order of dusting while two ladies were having a fierce debate next to the stone-cold fireplace over which book to buy for a friend of theirs after managing to narrow down the far larger stack to five. He has been wondering whether or not to toss his hat into the ring with a suggestion because from the sounds of things the _Smith_ might be up their street though be an idea to go with a different one by the same author if they're gonna try them out since that was in the middle of a series and there's the multiple cover issue but it is a bit of a dangerous fray to wander into. At the rate they're going they're likely to turn on him for interrupting no matter how the innocent the reasoning for it.

_Tap tap- Taaaaap_

Plus there is the other problem is needing to keep an eye on different browser because can't say he'd 100% trust their intentions from how they kept switching books around to stuff them in entirely different genres as blatant as a magpie in Spring. Secretly he has been hoping that the armour will get knocked given how close they're crouched to it right now so it'll spook them into kindly stop being such an arse but alas no so luck so far... He wasn't even _looking_ at any of them beyond staring at the front for a few seconds then moving on which made the entire thing even more infuriating!

_Tapppity tap_

Gold peers through the banister over the edge of the floor to stare directly at him and they are shot a glare along with gesturing to the simple fact there are _people_ about if you're somehow missing this very obvious issue so he kinda needs to keep up the regular right now and whatever it is has to _wait_. The blink is one of slow acknowledgement but it does not stop another tap resounding and it takes all of his centuries of experience of not drawing attention to himself and a healthy dose of sheer willpower to prevent him snapping something at the persistent furry nuisance. After it happens one more time seemingly out of spite hands are thrown up in defeat with the dust cloth tossed onto the counter to avoid the risk of putting it down somewhere and not being able to find it again. Giving the other people one last check over for the reassurance they can be left alone for at least a few minutes without causing any trouble he starts up the stairs two at a time openly abusing his longer stride to see exactly what the problem is.

_Tap tap_

A comment about scruffing is uttered darkly his breath so low that even had the ladies been talking at a more reasonable volume they would not have caught wind of it though the creature who did appears rather impenitent from where he's now sitting in the middle of the floor waiting with the utmost patience. With arms now crossed he is stared at expectantly for an answer only to have a paw beckon him to come even closer up until he finally yields by kneeling down beside not bothering to hide the annoyance. Using a very human-like motion to request for discretion gaining a quirked brow in reply, the cat turns away a moment to carefully pick something up with teeth that had been hidden from view and then drops a disturbingly recognisable circular object into his lap, one made of silver coloured metal surrounding a blue gemstone wrapped in a classical trollish design.

"By the seven realms," Douxie whispers in reverence turning it over in his hands somewhat mesmerised by how there is not even a trace of age nor of any the battles it has borne witness to countless times. The only reason he pauses at all is because a warm body squeezes under his arm placing forelimbs over it and back paws braced on a leg for balance to help create a cover should either of them be overheard.

"Not seen _this_ old thing in a few centuries."

"I simply awoke and there it was. Do you happen to have any idea what it is doing _here_ of all places?" His voice is kept just as low all the whilst not daring to take his eyes off the amulet lest it do something else unexpected than it already had by being here.

"Not a clue, never told me about any of the programming spell work which _yeah_ can kinda understand why with hindsight. If I had to hazard a guess tho, whoever was the Trollhunter must have perished and to keep it safe while on standby went and homed in on another source of his magic? Guess it couldn't bypass the wards on the Arcadian Market and bounced or something." Fingertips run across the rune work around the edges while answering and be a lie to say he can really parse any of it for certain given his reading comprehension was never that great if it wasn't put into human lettering first. That said, one set feels vaguely like the symbols that seemed to be everywhere on banners that clashed during the War and roared from stone lungs that carried for miles and the memory makes him subconsciously tense with the past faintly echoing in his ears. _Wava_! _Plo eks wava dan Dwoza!_

"Hmn how terribly odd."

Blinking with confusion after the voice manages to cut through the miasma it takes another breath or two to re-orient himself and remember that he's not _there_ , that's been and done in a very different century. Ugh stupid flashbacks.

"Aye it is." The arm is lifted so that he may slip back to the floor with ease whilst the artefact is stuffed into a pocket of his hoodie very keen to shrug off the minor lapse he had just there. Hopefully to anybody who got a look in he was just giving the resident shop animal a bit of a cuddle if anybody downstairs wondered where he'd disappeared off to all of a sudden, hardly unusual fare here and not all that far from reality either and more importantly be none the wiser of the real reason.

"Gonna put it in the lockbox for now then we can deal with it after we're closed, remind me to give you extra salmon later, kay? Even if you were being an absolute _cat_ about it."

The gleeful prrted response is given a scritch on the head and a grin as a reward before he's back onto his own feet to the glorious accompaniment of an agreement finally being reached over their book choice. Stretching his arms with threaded fingers enough to make the muscles complain at the sudden action, the wizard peers over the railing to swiftly gain an annoyed frown for his trouble. Deciding screw it it's gonna take long enough to sort these before another one gets relocated, he points at a rather red-faced man once he realises it is to him who is being addressed.

"And yooou my good sir, if you put that cookbook with the crime fiction _so help me_."

The book is immediately returned to it's natural habitat on the correct shelf with a fluster of guilty embarrassment at being caught to the chorus of rapturous laughter from who he now suspects may have been sisters and even Archie looks please to see him scurry right on out the door afterwards without a word of apology or looking back even once.

When it is _finally_ time to flip the sign over to closed and with the door locked to prevent any stragglers trying to sneak in as they tended to given half a chance it felt so much of a relief to finally be free of the daily grind that Douxie slumps with his back against it until his heels grind his descent to a stop. For the past two hours it was an endless rush of feet from people ducking in for a chat knowing he wouldn't refuse, _particularly_ the elders who had little else to be doing mid-afternoon at this time of year, two last minute gifts and somebody who felt suspiciously magical in origin though was simply after the next book by an author they particularly enjoyed but couldn't find it for looking. One of the regulars, Babs, dropped off some ginger nut cookies though that was nice even if they were making the usual comments how he's a stray waif that never eats enough even on days they physically catches him with food in his hand. One was stolen before he even got a look in because such is life with a sugar fiend who was not about to let a lack of opposable thumbs stop him.

Any cleaning left over would be thankfully light after the blitz he gave the place this morning plus what he'd managed while between things and the seemingly endless amount of rubbish collecting (That one always annoyed him) that really could probably get away with leaving it as is otherwise today long as the washing up was done. Not cheating of course! Such a precious space was always deserving to be treated with the utmost respect even if the clientele didn't always carry the same curtsey and it was not like a broom or a sponge was that unusual in his hands, no matter how old he got it seemed the chores of Camelot followed closely behind like a damned spectre. A certain cat had sprawled out across the counter with glasses firmly in place and looking as though utterly starved of any and all forms of attention which is watched with a great deal of amusement while walking over to join him.

"You wanting to have another look, Arch? Don't need to keep hiding it now they've all cleared off for the day and I need to finish up 'fore we go gate crash Zimroc," he asks to which he gets a dramatic groan riddled with woe and a paw over brow for the humble feline is defeated once again by a human lock designed specifically to keep him out of it.

"Assuming it is still there then if you would I would be the _utmost_ grateful."

"Can't think of any reason it'd jump through space like that again but sure gimmie a sec." There is no mistake in how eyes are rolled at the antics while the box is retrieved from a cupboard compartment it's usually stashed in to make it less tempting to try and swipe the second he's got his back turned.

From an outside perspective the purple coloured metal looked no different from any that would be used for petty cash and while it is true it _was_ used for that purpose along with other knickknacks needed to be kept for the shop, the wards surrounding also protected it from being opened to take something out in a manner similar to how a lock does which it also shares: Without the correct key there would simply be no entry. It's trickier without the bracer acting as a conduit but he makes do and is rewarded when one by one they began to concede into granting him passage until at last the device can be fished out from where it was resting and slid it over the glass. The intrigued face hooks it with a claw to pull it closer for a proper inspection.

"Suppose is a bitta unique opportunity to get a proper gander at the thing intact too. Can't understand whatever this is round it tho guessing it's the language they were using back then?" He says disappearing off to where his belongings had been left first thing to root around for where he'd left his phone.

"Want to grab a photo or two as well, mean even if anybody sees them I can just say it's a cosplay prop I got off Etsy or something mean not that far out of possible..."

"My my how _nostalgic_ of you."

"Shove off."

Silence begins to emerges within the shop soon afterwards, one through finishing up the day's chores while the other seems to be content enough to simply bat the amulet around presumably in an attempt to investigate until there is the distinct sound of it clattering to the tiles to spoil all the fun. The last plate he is holding is put back into the unit with a grimace already wondering where abouts it will end up when it sounds to be back on the move again to who knows where. Thinking better than to ask, his favourite hoodie is snatched from the back of the chair it was tossed over, given a quick shake out any dust it'd collected then slipped into if left loose and unzipped immediately bringing some extra warmth back to his shoulders the water had sapped away. The bracer that truly is his other tool of the trade is taken out the special keepsake box with a lot more care in comparison then it is slid over his left arm until it sits comfortably above the wrist, lightly rocked to check it won't snag on skin before it the two halves are clicked shut securing it in place. It's a continual surprise just how bare his arm feels without it (Or some form of "replacement" to help tide the oddness but sloth brain forgot watches exist today) not to mention the vulnerability side of things but it is simply not something he can even contemplate banding around with unless it is done entirely on his own terms. Plus there is the other issue it's a _tiny_ bit too bulky to fit a sleeve over and hide easily annoyingly, at least the tattoos in comparison can be kept out of sight under halves until this era stops getting funny about them again.

With the satisfied humming of a tune they'd been rehearsing relentlessly of late the last of their things are packed away, including the cookies that had apparently suffered yet another casualty at some point then exits the back with the bag slung over his shoulder and a quirked brow seeing how somebody is now perched on one of the smaller cases, amulet firmly under paw.

"It tried to escape me but I managed to subdue the savage beast."

"Uh huh, lemme just grab a good turnaround of this thing then we can abandon ship for the day, yeah?"

"Indeed, my _salmon_ awaits," Archie answers brightly not at all dissuaded by the playful shove it earns, barking a laugh if anything.

It's far from ideal admittedly what with the lighting in this spot that is causing the flash to go bonkers until the automatic is shut off in a fit of irritation or a wayward paw that tries to photo bomb the shot when the temptation to interfere got too much to handle. Scooping him onto his shoulder does the trick and results in less that look blurred though from the smugness it is very possible he was deliberately playing up in hopes he would do this all along. These will be a good memento at least for when it's back in the hands it's meant to be and hey, might even have a crack at translating on one of the quieter days as a study break from all the blasted Latin and won't do any harm to brush up on a couple of things.

With a quick tap to ensure it is activated, Douxie takes the pair of them and heads for the front where he throws a salute to the old enchanted Camelot armour that stood ready to attention as it always did out of politeness as much as habit. Maybe he tries to anthromorphise too much buuuut if you're gonna have anything magical acting as extra security it figured may as well at least try and be decent about it. Plus it had taken some doing to let them be on both sides of the veil so to speak.

"Alright you're in charge now big guy, _might_ drop in again tonight but if we don't your orders are to keep the place safe from any intruders."

There is no indication of acknowledgement given other than practiced knowing that it will have been heard and understood so with a _cheers mate_ , wizard and familiar finally depart GDT Arcane Books for the grand old world outside these hallowed walls.

The early evening air is fairly brisk today, cooler than it had been but still within the realms of easily tolerable for what he's wearing. Keeping his left arm close to his chest until a stealthy look around confirms there's not a soul about that could catch sight of him he breathes out a sigh of relief, was the downside unfortunately of having an earlier closing time than many shops did along this straight. With his characteristic handiwork appearing in his palm Douxie goes about the important work of ensuring everything is locked up both magically and not whilst being ever mindful of his passenger who had since draped his tail past his neck that keeps flicking at the very tip.

"You want to go ahead? Shouldn't take me too long to get 'em sorted."

"That would depend, can you behave yourself that long?"

" _Har har_ , shoo and give her the heads up for me."

It earns a flick on the tip of his nose with the level of sass only a cat can produce for that one before his chest is blatantly used as a springboard to lessen the drop to the floor and simply trots away afterwards as casual as can be. Shaking his head amused, he goes straight back to fixing the last of the spells not wanting to do a rush job but equally not wanting to hang about too long now he's down a pair of eyes able to keep a look out.

Even with knowing the visit was more than likely already rumbled by Archie it doesn't stop him from peering through the window of the record store to spy on a certain pink-dyed lady sorting through record sleeves and with headphones no doubt going at full blast to drown the world outside for something with a far better beat. Ohh as opportunities go this one is _golden_... Opening the door only enough to slip inside with a stupid grin on his face, it is pushed to a close before he starts to meticulously sneak as he close as he dares while ensuring to remain out of her line of sight until ending up standing right behind her barely daring to breathe lest it gives him away. Seizing the moment when she's clearly too engrossed with sorting this particular batch back into alphabetical order, he smoothly lifts the headphones from her head then leans enough to whisper sweetly into an ear.

"Myne owne hertis rote~"

And getting promptly elbowed right in the stomach was not something that rated too highly on his expected reaction list and yet he ends up doubled over with a winded oof anyway. Hazel catches annoyed blue when she spins on him with crossed arms looking both annoyed and unrepentant.

"Oh you _absolutely_ deserved that you berk! Alright hand 'em over before you drop them I paid good money for these," she states, calmly motioning with a hand until the headband is gingerly placed in it with a pained ow. No sympathy is garnered, instead she's putting her headphones around her neck with a tut one handed while the other pauses the blare of three ladies screaming at the top of their lungs at near maximum volume.

"Come _on_ Casperan stop being so dramatic about a little tap. Your charm game hasn't worked a bit in all the years you've tried it and I certainly can't have people getting the wrong idea, can I?"

At that his face begins to fall while he straightens up with another mild wince, glancing round worriedly almost like he's genuinely convinced other people being present might be the problem only to discover it is completely empty right now. Had he overstepped a bit by doing this? Neither of them are particularly easy to spook but everyone has their off day... It is when he starts to chew his lip the annoyed look starts to crumble realising the teasing backfired because no doubt from something already rattling round that head of his putting him on edge instead of falling into the flow like he normally would have done.

"Ugh stop abusing your tragic back story with that kicked puppy look! Look just, just c'mere." He blinks owlish unsure how he's supposed to react though does as he's bid leaning down only to be ceremonially grabbed by the both corner of the hood and a chaste kiss is planted on his lips the second his face within reach. With half closed eyes it was like a switch had been flipped in how he immediately brightens again if a tad redder than before.

"There, that any better?"

"S'you, always is." His voice as gentle as the nuzzling the top of her head with a contented sound. She doesn't have the heart to brush him off this time nor move where her hands are still holding him tightly.

"Idiot, you are so damn lucky you're cute or I'd have smacked you for that."

"It's a natural talent I've got apparently, that and making really good tacos according to a survey of two whole people." That one earns the light tap with the back of her hand against his chest to which he chuckles sticking his tongue out. Both hands are placed either side of the cabinet base to help keep him balanced after he notices he's drifting a little from wakefulness because it's _safe_ , comfortable, warm and he really doesn't fancy being anywhere else right now and he gets the distinct impression that she's feeling the same way.

A disgusted noise promptly ruins the tenderness between them and comes from a certain black cat who has materialised between the boxes watching haughtily as though a surprise witness to utter scandal unfolding and gets a glare shot his direction from one half-opened eye as _do you mind_.

"Are the two of you _quite_ done or will you be needing a room?"

_Ugh apparently not_

With a hmm? Zoe breaks out into giddy joy, gently shooing him back for space to let her turn easier so she can scoop up their fuzzy commentator under the forelegs leaving the rest of him to dangle akin to The Lion King giving him a good once over with a wide grin. Archie is distinctly unimpressed by this development and yet it's like deliciously _adorable_ payback for who is standing behind them both, the same one who now has a phone in his palm ready to go without once needing to look down lest it give away just what he's planning.

"Heya phantom menace! Should have figured you'd be skulking about somewhere too," she says giving him an extra good sway before pressing her nose against his with an audible _boop_! For good effect lacking a hand to do it any other way and being ever so mindful of catching the glasses.

"So what's all the good gossip?"

"I have been informed I earned salmon today, I am quite looking forward to it - And **please** put me down this is highly indecorous."

Somehow this manages to get translated into stuffing him under her arm with an elbow tucked under his chest for support instead and his annoyance only growing further when the chance is snatched to grab a photo to commemorate his brand new status as a living scowling handbag by somebody who should know better but can't seem find the mind to care. Heck, that look _alone_ demands this should have pride and place as the lock screen photo alone and sharing a copy too for making it happen in the first place.

"By the way stuck waiting on the update if we've got the go ahead for front lining, if there's nothing tonight might be tomorrow I'd reckon? Did ask for it not to come directly to me case I missed it with keeping mine on silent so much or yanno, worst timing to call thing that always seems to happen," he says while tapping away at the screen pointedly ignoring angry gold filled with in-progress revenge schemes.

"Be nice to get outta Arcadia for something that _isn't_ banishing demons or whatever for a change, might even be pretty fun they're a really nice group from when I last spoke."

"You better let me know if you do I'm due some time off and seeing these girls rocking out sounds like a good time to me. I was giving them a go before I was oh so rudely interrupted by an invasion force breaking in here." Due to an outbreak of light wiggling Zoe relents into putting him back onto paws though brazenly ruffles his head fur whisper how he's been such a good goth-tinted fashion statement, the best even! She is given vehement disagreement.

"Don't worry I'll get whole sale murdered the second I was passed out otherwise," he fires back throwing her a quick wink then switches his phone out for the _other_ thing that happens to be lingering about in the pocket of his jeans so it could be kept from disappearing in his backpack somewhere.

"Speaking oooof, here's what earned the treat that may be of interest to the lady."

Laid out upon the flat of his palm it is offered it like a treasure to allow for a proper look over only to have it quickly snatched up and held to the light tilted this way and that where it glints whenever the daylight stone is caught with a studying frown.

"What even _is_ this thing?"

"Trollhunting amulet," both wizard and associate answer in unison, neither missing a beat.

" _The_ Trollhunting amulet. Okay fine whatever, makes sense from the look of it I guess. Though why do _you_ have it? Thought you were under even stricter orders than the rest of us about keeping out of their stuff." She eyes him carefully whilst motioning between it and Douxie while speaking to earn a just as confused shrug in reply.

"Heck if I know, decided to pay a visit for reasons best known to people who ain't here. After I've picked up my wages we're gonna take it back to the Market, leave it on the doorstep and let the system sort it's self out."

"Sounds like a plan - Hey wait is this in freaking _Latin..._? I think it is anyway, hang on trying to find where it might start though didn't think trolls could even read that." He gets shushed with a finger when he tries to sneak a look in while it is brought closer to her eyes, spinning it round in her hands looking for a solid reference point for the inscription to be more easily read.

"Mea? No that's not it, wait _there_. Okay here we go so we got _Gloriam - Merlinum_ \- Oooh that's it I'm adding _pretentious_ to his Arthurian tool bag label he seriously put glory to HIM on the thing?! Does he seriously need his ego inflating even more it was already the size of Camelot in it's damn heyday!"

"That being part of the incantation does not surprise me in the slightest it does sound a very _him_ thing to do." His face sours into a bleech though doesn't elaborate on whatever specific thing that might have sprung to mind.

"Kinda weird tho could have sworn that was all in _Trollish_ runes earlier not Latin? Mean as much as it haunts me in my dreams least mighta got something out of it before, was struggling to get a letter out of the thing I never really learned to read it all that well."

Zoe is on him like a shot with her hands on hips leaning right into his personal space glaring upwards turning him wide eyed and sheepish faster than any spell could.

"Dude you probably imagined it mean look at you you're looking about ready to drop even more than usual! How much sleep did you even _get_ last night?"

"Uhh."

"Not enough because of studying into the later hours again I'm afraid," comes from the rather smug cat peering through the crook of her elbow as though it was a window presented to him to watch the wizard suffer. Revenge is oh so sweet.

"Says the one who wouldn't let me have a lie in! I can't _believe_ you're ratting me out here Arch, whose side are you on?"

"The same one that only has your best interests at heart of course~"

" _Traitor_."

"Alright then that's it scadaddle, the both of you! You're scaring off the potentially _paying_ customers by being freeloaders," she says it with the air of one who'd much rather chat but the day job has to come first annoyingly. A hand is taken gently and the amulet pressed into it before folding his fingers over the edges, they linger there perhaps too long before they fall away taking away the warm touch with them.

"Text me when you get home, get some damn rest and I swear if you try leaving that place again tonight the second I find out I'm coming over and warding the door shut myself with you in it, Hisirdoux, this is your only warning. Got it?"

"Aww if you wanted an excuse to spend the night love you _know_ only have to ask nicely~ I even got given fresh biccies that I'd be happy to share!"

"I said out!"

He flashes her a loving smile and shamelessly presses a kiss to her a brow before she even gets a chance to shove him away, whispers a _later then_ and begins to walk off cocking his head to one side for Archie to follow whilst slipping the amulet back into temporary housing. Heck even after passing through the door he can't resist throwing one last cheeky salute on the other side of the window before disappearing from sight stopping her from properly cursing him out for it. It was like recapturing their teenage years centuries late at times, nothing had really _changed_ between them because what had seeped into their closely knit friendship slotted in perfectly naturally yet somehow in just being able to be up front and admit there was anything there gave words and actions even more meaning than they had. Archie trots alongside choosing not to comment on the no doubt lovesick expression he's wearing and for that he's thankful he's decided against embarrassing him by pointing it out.

"And y'know, wouldn't want to change a thing for the world."

~~~

There was a bit of an unintentional delay in getting to the bridge as it turned out. Nothing particularly worrisome mind as it was more his (Bad?) habit of chatting to regulars he recognised even when off shift to see how their day was going, sticking his head in the kitchen to say hi too that somehow resulted with him being given more food to go home with and being told it'd only needing the effort to reheat it as apparently nobody trusts him to have enough on the days he wasn't in. While this left him baffled as ever, he takes it all in his stride with a thanks and appreciation all the same figuring well if it was gonna go to waste it'll save a pretty penny or two for bills over ordering takeout for the two of them later as was going to happen probably. Somebody else meanwhile had decided to work his magic by charming the diners outside in hopes for scraps knowing it could be a while and didn't have too bad a turn either for his efforts.

Otherwise their walk was quiet because any who sought to enjoy their evening preferred to stay more in town than linger about it's outskirts where it was even more desolate for things to do aside from a house to live in or where the traffic going to and fro from Arcadia's borders. For them it was nice not having to be all that concerned about being overheard, chat at leisure about what they had to look forward to when they get home, what his shift was looking like for tomorrow or just plain enjoying the world for what it was. Easy enough to see why the trolls liked hanging out in this area so much the further they went too, intentionally or not they'd picked out the ideal location to lessen the chance of being spotted what with the built in cover from the sun for those last second dashes and hey! From the grapevine certainly hadn't heard of any trouble that could be tied to them showing the changelings hanging about the place were doing their job well enough covering tracks as funny as some of the mythos and lore that sprang up anyway was. Moth Man is still a favourite and he'd love to hear the story of the cause one of these days.

That said no real idea _why_ the single one that'd been hanging about longer than he's been in town permanently had now grown into at least a handful recently but hey that ain't his circus to be worrying about and he's eternally grateful for it. Quite enough on his plate already thanks.

Sunlight continues to hang in their favour by the time they finally make it to there despite the long haul out and he thinks that maybe should have brought the bike? Buuuut that would have meant going to the apartment first _then_ doubling back which given he was already on the worn side can't say was exactly thrilled at the idea just for a drop off when the exercise won't exactly kill him. Well, it hadn't done yet anyway there was still plenty of time for it if you want to be optimistic. Standing where the road meets the beginning of the bridge they wait for a gap in the traffic to lessen the chance of anybody getting the wrong idea what they're up to and then start to pick their way down the smooth slope using the stone supporting structure as long as his hand can stay on the thing. Loves these shoes to pieces at the best of times but man is the extra grip on the sole proving absolute dividends right now when trying not to get too much momentum lest he just straight up goes over. Cat paws make everything look so simple compared to his constant need to move and sway to adjust his balance on the descent but he manages it despite a slipped of foot here and there.

"Jeez can tell been a while since the last rain," Douxie mutters patting his jeans to try and make at least some dent in all the dust that managed to attract with a grimace, not getting two wears outta this pair that's for sure. When he straightens up again he realises a certain black shape was suddenly nowhere to be seen so with a sigh and a cupped hand he shouts hoping it won't echo too loudly to try and pin down where he got off to the second he took his eye off.

"Seen something?"

"I believe it might be our fallen warrior, yes!"

In retrospect not entirely sure how he missed it really, living trolls are not exactly small let alone one outright smashed to pieces as this one was but he _was_ running on fumes, a day too long and rapidly reaching the point where only one thought could be lurking in his head at a time. Archie watches from where he'd seated himself beside what once could have been a horn or it was a helmet maybe? He turns back to looking specifically at the pieces that were etched like they could have been part of armour once in life.

"Feeling kinda morbid just hanging around with the body y'know," he says wandering over to join him whilst being exceedingly careful of any parts that appear to have exploded outwards or disintegrated on impact. Taking a quick look between the remains and the structure underneath the bridge and well it wouldn't be too wild a guess to say they must have fallen to their demise, a fight perhaps given the gate is right round here... Not the nicest way to go out and it's no wonder the amulet didn't want to hang about exposed for all to see out here any human coulda found it.

"This can put this down to unusual circumstances," he answers with a flick of an ear then gestures with a paw towards the mid-section.

"I would put it about _there_ personally, the spirit may have departed but at least it can watch over them until back with kin, would be symbolic if nothing else."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, hang on this is gonna be a bit tricky."

It takes a couple of attempts and is rather awkward stretching over a former body when you're specifically trying _not_ to step all over them but with a bit of shuffling and an extra clumsy attempt at changing position making him look like he was playing a one man game of Twister, Douxie manages to get himself in such a way that he can lift a smaller piece and slide the artefact back with whom it belonged before ensuring it is covered back up again with the same one to make it look as undisturbed as possible. Hopefully that way shouldn't be too much a beacon to anything else running around so that when the sun finally sets everybody can get where they need to be.

"Wish you better luck in the next life mate, _ vorgen fwet yemhi eks kloka." _ It is spoken so softly while the hand is taken away. Afterwards with a bit of a wobble he manages to move himself back, stand up proper then after a second or two dithering chooses to bow his head much like you would to honour a human's passing. It simply felt fitting for their service whatever it might have been somehow? The warm body that twists around his leg seemed to agree.

"Hope I used the right words there, I'm very rusty."

"Your pronunciation of _vogen_ was a little off, there is no _r_ I believe."

"Okay correction: _Really_ hope I didn't accidently say something bad in Trollish." The movement below pauses when a furry head is pressed against his calf in reassurance, rubbing twice with a cheek extra hard.

"Intent matters. I'm sure they would understand what you meant to say, Douxie."

"Heh, thanks Arch." Partially leaning down with a hand offered Archie takes it as a springboard to stroll along the arm to take up pride and place on his favourite shoulder spot with well-practiced ease.

"So how about we finally head on home, yeah? Would like to eat something before I'm out for the count and kinda don't need another 2amer back to back. Got to space those out a bit before the next one or even more ideally not have another this week."

"Seems wise yes, and _far more importantly_ it is where my salmon awaits me~"

"As if I could possibly forget at the rate you've been hint dropping all day."

Dragon's and their one track minds, eh? With a laugh the hood of his jacket is thrown up and the duo leave the underground world behind them and grapple with the more pressing matter of figuring out how best to get out of the canals with a barely stifled yawn.

The streetlights began their nightly ritual of ticking on in anticipation of dusk's rapid approach before they'd even escaped the fringes in such a way that a younger him might have thought of it as the announcement of their oncoming arrival and marvelled at them in pure wonderment. One by one a new set would begin to glow as they met them only becoming stronger as the night spread swift and true giving them a suitable backdrop for their growing warmth. By the time they were back in "civilisation" so to speak the world had well and truly given way to that of the nocturnal denizens bar the odd stragglers here and there heading onto late shifts, post work shopping or off to hit the solitary bar that clung on to existence in such a small town. Not his jam personally in any of the various flavours it'd taken on over time but could appreciate the allure of escapism for even a little while. If any passer-by's were willing, he'd say he hoped they had a good evening or was amused whenever one or two gawped at his passenger who took it all in his stride meowing on cue for his audience and laughter or the squealed delight because _it replied like it knew what they said_! It never got old.

Whenever the void that spoke only in footsteps that became too much for unusually tender nerves it would be filled with a one a sided conversation and the odd sounds of affirmation or otherwise in when words were unable to be spoken. It'd been a usually long day for both and without any faster means to get there you simply had to make do with whatever made you feel more at ease when thoughts tried to turn rancid and it was clear that the amulet's surprise appearance in general but _particularly_ the inscription changing the language it was engraved in was bugging the wizard immensely. It was like one of those illogical things that sits in your brain demanding that you somehow figure out the impossible but without the option of simply chucking it into a search engine to get a suitable answer spat out afterwards. It just didn't make any sense! Even if it was on the archaic side by modern standards, Trollish was the only language it should be in... And yet Zoe was right, somehow between being found and showing her later it'd changed to something more readable for the both of them and magical or not it was such an oddly _specific_ thing to happen. Thinking aloud did help though, even if it was only as good as inane rambling at this point. The fact Archie didn't seem particularly sure what any of it meant exactly either wasn't particularly reassuring but tried to comfort with the light kneading of paws of anyway to help try and take his mind off. Definitely will be rechecking the photos because he knows already this isn't gonna let him sleep easy unless he makes at least _some_ form of headway on it.

Blech, so much for that early night...

Having lived centuries with lives so tightly entwined it meant that many signals had developed between them to warn, to nudge a particular way or to bring something to attention that to an outsider or even to somebody who knew them well could easily overlook them. These could be as anything as slight as an adjustment of glasses, an innocent twitch of a tail or even a particular meow out of place from the shapeshifter whereas his might range from using his fingers to straighten up his hood or look to be running a hand through his hair. It is for that reason that when a the tiniest weight shift leaning harder into his right shoulder is felt while being mid-sentence on the perils of scones, Douxie's immediate response is to take his phone out with a frown and press it to his ear as though taking a phone call to perfectly mask their conversation. Below the elbow of the same arm is kept close to his chest to hide the bracer from easy view on the off chance it might be needed despite how uncomfortable the position is while the pricked ears of his companion are watched from the corner of his eye. Tapping the phone as though to pick up he begins the role of being irate about the sudden interruption as easy as a natural actor.

"Bit of an odd hour to call ain't it?" - _What is it?_

"Unsure, whatever it might be is ensuring to keep under cover."

"Mmn, that's just _fantastic_ , s'all we need today." - _Why, seriously I've had enough drama for one day_

"A detour might be advised."

"Alright just keep an eye out and I'll give you a call back in five for an update. Probably got held up or something I wouldn't worry too much." - _Keep tabs on it, lemme know if anything changes_

"Of course."

The phone is pocketed again and he runs a hand through his bangs with an annoyed sigh keen to follow the whole bit to the very last.

"Sounds like somebody's running bit late, really could do with one of those scones now just not with the whole heathen thing of jam on top of the cream. Seriously what is _wrong_ with people?"

It is only once they reach the bookshop did it finally feel safe enough to allow the tension out of his shoulders and for his guard to drop. Archie with voice low and mentions that it was some strange scratching noises that sounded to be travelling but their direction didn't seem to be following them nor immediately threatening, could even just passing through? It was out of place however and caution is always wiser for a healthier soul. Ordinarily they might have chased after the thing for a look regardless but right now he is freaking tired and in no mood for any potential wild goose chases pointedly ignoring how the breeze seemed to whisper that it was not an entirely innocent force they had almost encountered.

Mean a single night off from the nightly grind won't hurt anybody, right?

~~~

If there was a description to be had for the scene that began to unfold with his arrival announced by the slam of a car door then it would be that of a soon to be execution, one that was being meticulously planned for an unknown party who had unknowingly been given the warrant for their demise by the devil himself. He of course would be the one wearing the hood who ensures the stage was swept beforehand while the blade would be carried in twos by a very special kind of royalty that was chomping at the bit to fell yet another in pursuit of their prize. It certainly added a bit more _excitement_ to those school nights where the only other thing that could be looked forward to was grading tests or homework with a glass of wine into the wee hours, the difference is enough too for a smile to tug at the very corner of his lips.

Once past the embankment the walk towards the former adversary could strike as leisurely from the lack of urgency taken as though it was simply a merry jaunt that was being taken during the night. Seeking to waste no further time when he pauses at the edge of the rubble, one of them selected seemingly at random for personal examination under intense scrutiny, here resting in his very hand was all that remained of a rather stubborn adversary that had lasted far longer than of his counterparts not to mention the constant nuisance he had provided much akin to that of that of a thorn. Somehow it felt fitting that his end was brought about through throwing himself into the sun to spitefully deny a kill with the vain hope that somebody else would come along to take up the mantle gained by what had once rested within this very same circular carving.

"Should have realised you were a relic of a bygone era sooner, Kanjigar. Your age is dying all around you but alas much like all those you sought to protect so hard you were simply too stubborn to see it for what it was." It is allowed to fall from his grip and clatters with the rest utterly inconsequential just as the owner it had once been in the grander scheme of things. With a shake of his head hands are dusted with a clap as though to be rid any lingering presence.

"All the more the pity then I suppose."

A low growled sound erupts heralds the arrival of the victor of the brawl even before the troll materialises silently behind the high-school teacher, annoyance evident simply itching to find the perfect excuse to take the frustration out on him and was _specifically_ finding one rather lacking.

"You allowed the amulet slip through our fingers; your **father** will be most displeased."

An angered snort of hot breath ruffles his hair followed by the slam of a fist hitting the concrete, the reaction is an unseen roll of eyes at the infantile posturing that he knows is only happening in the hopes to get him to flinch. Not today.

"And yet until after the Ram left there was not even a trace of any impures to be found when they could have done something useful other than gawp or scurry for a change, your so-called priorities are even more questionable than usual."

"Yes well, I suppose it was an error in judgement in thinking that you would not let the amulet out of your sight but then all because of your fear of a bit of sunshine..."

Bular circles the changeling with bared teeth snarling directly into his face finally making his expression crack if only into one of mild disgust for the sheer amount of spittle he'd just been showered with.

"Bah because of _your_ lateness I took matters into my own hands and discovered the **stench** of fleshbags is all over what's left! Three of them were here, two are faint enough it must have been early when they slithered all over it like a gruesome." With a snort the troll stands tall to abuse his superior height and glower downwards while a handkerchief dabbles the human face.

"The third is far more recent, light. They were wise enough not to stay for long."

"To my knowledge children sometimes use this place as a shortcut to school thus it is highly likely they are the ones who poked around... Hm, well if _that_ is the case it would do any harm to investigate who was here starting with the most likely pair, yes? Nothing too untoward of course, merely giving the strings a tug to see what they know and earmark them accordingly." Crimson narrow and glares while the fabric is re-pocketed.

"I am not your hound, Stricklander."

"Oh no of course not you're _far_ too important to be called such a thing. I am merely looking ahead towards smoothing any potential hiccups in the project's completion before they can occur and if they happen to know anything of value or if on the off chance they even have the amulet in their possession, well you get an easy meal and an additional benefit. I had thought that might at least interest you somewhat, was I mistaken?" Walter Strickler steeples his fingers together with a grin and a quirked brow earning another growl but this time without any of the same threat, as good an admittance as he would likely earn from the incensed.

"In regards to the Market however let us give them the opportunity to bring their dead home, show we are not truly so savage to prevent their need to mourn. If the newest champion resides there they will get the luxury of seeing stew in the shattered visage of their own future should they choose not to yield."

"Hmph. If there are no signs of the latest coward and **soon** I will batter down the door of the Market myself until the rat is thrown to their fate," the Prince retorts deciding he has had enough of this conversation when there is hunting that could be happening instead.

"Pray for your love of secrecy that it does not come to that."

_Bloody-minded brute_

The changeling remains there until even the near silent sound of stone feet disappears from the edges of his hearing, looking down at the mess before him already calculating the possibilities and elements that would need adjusting accordingly. Now this child element he would check on personally if only for the off chance they might attend Arcadia Oaks High, the third however might be problematic to narrow down but they will make do should it come to that and deal with them accordingly. Unlike certain trolls which he has the misfortune to interact with, he has patience by the abundance and knows well how a humble knife can be just as deadly as blunt force trauma in these more delicate matters.

"Ah let the games begin anew then I suppose."

~~~

"-All I am saying is that the _true_ murderer is quite obvious if you think about it, this particular plotline is far too contrived to be much else unless they invent a nonsensical solution to cover up the writing blunder to pin it on another."

"Like a certain boomerang hurtling around an English lakeside?"

"Indeed, I could also raise the poisoned dollar bills."

With a snap of fingers the ward placed on the door which are match the type used at the bookshop respond to the command immediately and allow the key to turn in the lock granting them entry after a bit of a rough shove where it had stiffened up in the frame again. Swinging it open wide whatever he had planned to answer back with dies in his throat the instant his eyes lock onto what is sitting there proud as ever in the middle of the kitchen table glowing softly in silvers and blue as though to welcome them both home.

" _Why is that thing in the apartment_ ," the wizard hisses feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

With the most curious hum Archie jumps onto the table to look at the offending object with a tilt of his head while in the background are the sounds of the door being kicked shut and the stomping of feet coming to join him.

"Funny, I had believed strays referred to animals not _Trollhunting_ amulets."

"Yeah yeah _and_ all the same it shouldn't even be here," is groused back whilst dumping the backpack from his shoulder straight onto one of the chairs. The zip is tugged open and he starts offloading all the unexpected goodies starting with those that are edible while pointedly ignoring the thing's existence otherwise.

"Well we're not going back again tonight the stupid thing can wait until tomorrow because right now don't know about you but I'm starving and I don't plan on missing out because it decided to get attached to the first magical thing that happened to touch it."

"Their being without it for a single night should not cause that much trouble surely," he remarks while a paw decides to claim that random and rather nice looking shortbread for himself while the container of bolognaise causes a suitable distraction. Ooh it's even flaky, delightful. It's stealthily devoured in two bites whenever the other's eyes are averted.

" _After today it better not even **think** about trying anything_."

Unfortunately for Douxie, the relic became insistent on grabbing his attention whether he wished it to or not. Sure at first it remained on it's best behaviour while water was put on to boil and pasta added to make a simple meal for them despite being jostled about by the food sprawl that was appearing on the table. Things that would perish sooner were being moved to the fridge, those longer lasting to the cupboards, with extra protection in the case one case lest they fall victim to a midnight raid, and the rest for the stash to give something to do while waiting. Between when their meal was finally ready with a bit of cheese is added to the top of both meals and a strip of extra salmon from wherever he'd been hiding it to the other, quite explicably the amulet had moved and was now sitting next to the kettle at the very moment it clicks off. Having turned around to pour the water for his tea, an eye twitches in annoyance.

"Nope! Yooou stay right there on that table you elaborate coaster," is muttered as it is removed before he goes back to the far more important matter of steeping where it would end up as a uninvited guest between the plates.

Alas it would not be the first nor the last time much to his frustration and increasing concern of a certain associate watching it all unfold. The next choice of appearance was to be sitting with pens that were kept aside solely for song writing to make sure there would always be one that worked (A rarity as always) and in a variety of colours that had a more elegant ink flow instead of the barely readable scratching of biros. Refusing to move lest it interrupt his flow, magic is used to dispose of it so that he can focus on working on something far more soothing for mind and soul in peace. Defiant, when the last few trial words are written it returns but this time on top of the curled-up body of Archie who was taking a post-meal nap on the sofa beside him. With far less grace it is simply tossed back to from whence it came with a low-key curse and thought nothing more of. Later on when the bracer is removed for the washing up, it manages to sneak it's way into the basin and is left to soak in the dirty water until it gets emptied for the effort.

Even the act of taking a _shower_ to ease the aches of the day was not safe when it decides to live with the shampoo and conditioner bottles. Sure it got the attention it was seeking so badly alright from the startled shout of FUZZBUCKETS but only to get turfed out onto the floor going into a roll near the door as there _were_ limits of what he is willing to put up when it comes to magical bullshit and this is gleefully shooting over it like a bobsled.

"Like a bad penny I swear," he says while putting things back onto the shelves when a cat peers in to see what was wrong. For him, water was something to be looked forward to in whatever form it came in because it acted very much like a way of grounding himself in a way very little else had managed for all his time trying outside of a handful, a second shower in one day was extremely indulgent despite the bill cost and yet despite not being started it already felt completely ruined and taints his mood even worse.

Everything was devolving quickly into the awful realisation that no matter where he went in the apartment the wretched thing would manage to follow him or simply be glowing ominously just out the corner of his eye. Eventually he flops onto the bed with phone in hand to simply chill out after ensuring everything was locked up and secure for the night, booting it away with a foot without even looking purely out of how second nature it was already becoming. Frowning at the time (When had it become so late exactly?) Douxie fires off a message hoping that she wasn't _already_ making her way over to personally check on him. Uggggh at least has a good excuse this time his brain was mince even before this kicked off!

> Sorry about texting so late

> Been home the entire time I swear!

> The cat will vouch for me

> Just been "enjoying" my evening getting harassed by an inanimate object

> The usual really

> Hope yours has been better!

> <3

The next twenty minutes or so are spent just dossing about in all honesty but it'd been well earned and there were a couple things on YouTube he'd been meaning to catch up on for a while now beyond the bad habit of just using it for background music to freshen up the playlist. The odd message gets sent back and forth after there was demand for proof he is where he says and hadn't snuck out anyway so a photo of the ceiling was sent back with " _Just imagine the damp stains are stars_ " and yeah he did probably earn the reaction he got for that one. Been no word for ADP's appearance either so they're gonna be left in suspense a bit longer it seems ah well they can manage a bit longer that's fine. Archie's arrival however signals it was time for the end of routine and if it wants to have toothpaste spat on it by following him into the bathroom a second time well that's not his problem frankly.

It is while in there the device is retrieved from where it had landed on the carpet then promptly rolled under the bed with a claw. It is looked over with distaste keeping a paw on it lest it gets any ideas of escaping again before Leaning closer the cat hisses knowing that he is unlikely to be overheard from how loud the thrum of the toothbrush is.

"In all these centuries of silence for this to be the way you get back in touch with the poor boy... His anger is justified, you have been far too **cruel** to him this time."

The Wizard returns soon after now sans a shirt, yawning broadly and stretching the creaks out of his back and shoulders that seem insistent on nestling there while he walks. A muffled meow draws his attention downwards with a hm? to where the accursed object is being held carefully in teeth.

"Oh, thanks." Gently one edge is taken then palmed out the way as soon as it's completely released. Giving him an appreciative ear scritch Douxie opens the drawer and takes out a well-marked and battered wooden box had that had been temporarily housed in the backpack prior while he was out and about. Presently his precious tool of the trade is inside where he knows it is safe, secure and ready if it should be needed in an emergency and after tracing the largest engraving with a word scarcely above a whisper, the lid is lifted to stuff he amulet inside with it.

"Hope you didn't accidentaly taste the thing, Archie... Don't know if it'll work or not but think morning me'll appreciate the sentiment of not being stalked."

"I do suppose sleep is more of a pressing right now however, it has been a long day and you have earned it," he says having moved to his own favourite spot on the duvet already kneading away to make himself comfortable and does not stop when the ‘wave’ comes underneath from the other climbing into bed to join him.

"Heh, tell the nightmares that could do with a night off. Mean I'd appreciate it after that _last_ one kicking off it's been humming about something fierce."

As luck would have it both are able to sleep kindly on this particular night dreaming of the ancient days in Camelot they had spent together in their youth. Neither could have known of what is occurring buried under magical dampening runes designed to make the box less attractive to anybody stupid enough to try breaking into the apartment for in there, pulsing softly, the various clockwork begins to move round and round at will until the engravings of the bracer too becomes alight matching the beat of blues in perfect synchrony of magicks becoming perfectly intertwined.

~~~

To best describe how the news was taken upon his return underground in a way suitable for polite company could be summed up as "not very well." Oh he predicted, nay _knew_ it would be so but it is one thing to have such a thought in your mind and another to experience it first-hand! Barely a word could have been spoken to AARRRGGHH beforehand when he had faced summons that brought with them the demands of explanation for why he had been wandering so close to the Surface at such an hour. In response his report attempts to ramble deliberately around the biggest issue at hand until with a tap of his staff Vendel demands sense causing him to blurt out the fate of their former Trollhunter to a pair of shocked face if one of those was quickly schooled into an almost unnatural calmness. With another tap it is declared to the pair of them that a party of trolls would be selected to retrieve the remains, ones who could be entrusted with protecting those who actively moved them with strength, a good ear or an imposing appearance and that there would be no room for errors nor dithering for time would be of the utmost essence. No troll would be allowed to risk venturing until at least two hours had passed lest an ambush be awaiting for them with such prize bait to be had and that same time would be used to inform those necessary and to prepare. A curfew would be put in place too with limits on how far any may travel outside their walls for a time and the general populace would be informed that this would be for the reasons of safety while an active threat was at hand with further information to be granted soon.

Grudgingly he adds that it was lucky there had been a witness, if an often questionable one, who could confirm that the amulet would not have immediately fallen into dangerous hands and indeed too was the only reason nobody would be made ready to leave very second they would be spared from the light's touch. There would be a time of mourning for the fallen and the larger Troll Council informed of this tragic development, however given the "unusual" circumstances that have occurred he would make an attempt to stall whilst they located the next Champion to help placate the understandable worries across the clans before it span out of control. With their better knowledge of the human lands thanks to their insistence in nebbing into Surface affairs, they will be set the task in private however upon this night it is to be devoted solely to retrieval of their own and nothing else.

From how the Krubera's lip curled when he ventured his head out into the potential danger ahead of the others it proved it was a wise decision to wait before heading onto the Surface again. Despite the protesting of his companion for the obvious discomfort the idea was causing their fellows fired back with the fact because of _his_ more intimate knowledge of the potential killer and keener sense of smell there would be no better suited troll. _Gumm-Gumm was here_ , he had growled low with raised hackles putting everyone further on edge for it meant they were to walk straight into a potential lion's den. _Kanjigar would have done the same for them_ , they confer after intensive debate, and it is that agreement of thought that causes the perimeter set up quickly with all eyes and ears alert for the slightest hint of trouble whatever form that may come their way.

When the signal is given, runners begin to emerge with barrows and buckets brought ready to be laden and swiftly removed again when full for a replacement. One of these trolls remained outside fidgeting with many hands seemingly wanting to help but daring not to while the others had swiftly retreated back to the crystal stairs ready to take the important cargo out of harm's way. He is given a dismissive snort which does nothing for his nerves but attempts to stand firm regardless.

"You're lucky Vendel has let you come and watch, Blinkous. I had thought you would have been kept below with the others _out the way_ ," Draal hisses while taking the larger chunks that have remained relatively intact and placed with the greatest care into the nearest container that would hold them. With no time to dawdle there could be no pause in the work nor would he do so even to berate the Conundrum who simply glared back.

"Say what you will Draal but your father was a dear friend of mine and no matter how strained things have been the past decade, I wish to see him brought back where he belongs with my own six eyes! Surely even _you_ can respect that wish?" He snaps with a stomped foot, better composure already soundly out the window.

"At least Aarghaumont is managing to be useful." One hand pauses long enough to motion where the Krubera is currently stood on watch along with others who were capable of fighting though he has taken up the riskiest spot the furthest away. A potential threat didn't need to know he was a pacifist for even an intimidating presence could be enough to ward off the worst and buy the others time to run for the safety of underground though it made Blinky feel personally incredibly uneasy regardless that he was forced into that position at all. A sidelong glance from the larger troll confirms that a retort is barely being bitten back and despite the age difference it strikes him as almost childish, enough for the tiniest stab of guilt to chip his stone though his facial expression remains resolute.

"Hmph. Fine, if you insist on your so-called _help_ then make use of your hands instead of your mouth and put the smaller fragments into the pails. I will not accept even a single piece of my father missing. Klokaran may watch over us but the action of our footsteps belong to us alone."

Oh how indeed he wanted to argue for such a spurious slight of presumed uselessness and while fists bunch at first ears fall with the realisation and the desire to do so leaves as swift as it had begun before even a word of it is spoken. What shame would he be bring by trying to aggravate a grieving son so when thus far he has merely stood by and watched? He is a scholar, _a friend_ , he should know better when the loss is already bitter in many throats this night.

"Indubitably," Blinky answers, kneeling down choosing anything that Draal's larger fingers dare not touch for fear of Kanjigar being left to crumble further into dust. Pulling one of the buckets closer, he pauses tracing the rim with uncertainty before pulling himself together to do as he is bid lest he be chased away for not doing anything of import.

"Thank you for allowing me to assist in this endeavour, I realise this task is difficult for you most of all."

For a while there is no response other than the scrapes and grunts from more being collected and all too soon a signal is given to summon for a replacement cart to be brought so that he may continue and thus he begins to believe he will not get one at all until a large hand is placed upon his right shoulder almost making him startle in surprise.

"While we **will** honour my father by giving him the pride and place in the Forge his life earned, I believe we can do far more for his legacy by retrieving the amulet and finding the newest heir before our enemies manage to track them down." The voice is kept low to avoid being heard over the noise of departing wheels and the grip is tight enough that the flinch it causes is barely suppressed, Draal appears unmoved however, levelling eyes with Blinky's own and a knowing grin filled with teeth.

"Don't you?"

 _Ah_ , Blinky thought with a nervous smile hoping that it suitably masks the panic he is having in the very same moment, _Vendel will not be liking the idea of Draal attempting to assist in their quest one iota._

~~~

 _I will always hear you calling_ _\- You're the sway of falling leaves  
Like a bird you'll spiral onward - And you'll know just where I'll be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: [False Alarms - Josh Groban](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA6GFMPwtEg)
> 
> ~
> 
> Makes a spreadsheet of all events in Becoming Part 1 & 2  
> Tosses out what isn't relevant  
> Somehow cobbles together a chapter from the bits left over
> 
> Translations for the conversational Trollish have been added with any fudged words shown in []'s though single Trollish terms, the small amount of Latin and old English I haven't though if people would like me to I can certainly change that now I know what the html is. Hover over the text to see! I apologise if I screwed up my tenses too in Trollish too, I've done my best to be accurate.


End file.
